Episode:Oh, What a Feeling
|image = |caption = Al goes for a drive with kids in a used car " in "Oh, What a Feeling" in Season 4 of MWC. |series = Married... with Children |season = 4 |episode = 9 |overall = 66 |network = FOX |production = 4.09 |imdb = tt0642339 |guests = John Welsh Mike Tino Joe Farago Nancy Priddy Marcus Bentley |airdate = November 19, 1989 |writers = Ron Leavitt & Michael G. Moye |directors = Gerry Cohen |previous = "976-SHOE" |next = "At the Zoo" }} Oh, What a Feeling is the ninth episode of the fourth season of Married... with Children, also the 66th overall episode of the series. Directed by Gerry Cohen, the episode was written by series creators Ron Leavitt & Michael G. Moye. It originally aired on FOX on November 19, 1989. Synopsis Al decides to get a new car, but finds out that Peggy dug up and spent all his saved-up money, and he has to buy an old, used car. After a lot of tries, he ends up with his old car, remodeled. Full summary When the Dodge finally gives its death rattle, Al digs up his secret car-fund shoe box and trades the Dodge for a ride to the local dealership. When Bud opens the shoe box, he finds not $5,000, but a mere $800... and a red hair. Al spends the rest of the episode trying to buy something that goes "vroom!". Scene excerpt ;Quotes ---- *'Kelly:' Hi, Daddy. I saw you pushing the car. Doesn't it work? *'Al:' sarcastic Oh, sure it does, honey. It was such a nice day, I didn't want to waste it sitting in the car like all those other jerks on the expressway. *'Kelly:' Oh. *'Al:' Of course it doesn't work! Honey, if you saw Dad pushing it why didn't you come and give me a hand? Kelly: Well, it looked pretty boring. I mean you were going so slow and everything. You know, a person could get a heart attack pushing a car in this heat. And you gotta think about Mom. What would she do if she lost the both of us? If you kick, it's okay she can always marry again, but if I went... Al: Kelly, honey! Forget about it, okay? Just give old Dad a chance to push his spleen through his navel. Bud: enters Hey, Dad. We saw you pushing the old car. Me and some of my friends thought you'd never make it up the hill. Al: Did you ever thing about helping old Dad? *'Bud:' In this heat? *'Al:' You know, you kids have been so great. Why don't you hop in this car and I'll push the two of you to the ice cream parlor. *'Kelly:' Thanks, Dad! Oh, and push it fast so we'll look cool. * Al: Peg, that money you found and spent was a car fund that I put aside a long, long time ago. shrugs with indifference * Al: Peg, how could you steal and spend $4,200? * Peggy: Well, you remember when you used to yell at me because there wasn't any juice in the house? Well, I took some of that money and bought you juice... and a fur coat for me. And then when you demanded dinner? Well, I took more money and bought you a bucket of fried chicken... and a fur coat for Mom. And the rest of it, well... I spend it foolishly. * Al: Honey, could you come out in the back yard with me? I have the urge to bury something else! ---- Recurring cast/Guest stars Regulars *Amanda Bearse as Marcy Rhoades *David Garrison as Steve Rhoades *Buck the Dog as Buck Bundy Guest starring *John Welsh as Joey *Mike Tino as Vince *Joe Farago as Mr. Writeman *Nancy Priddy as Mrs. Writeman *Marcus Bentley as Farmer *Chuck E. Weiss as Bum (Uncredited) Trivia *The title of this episode is a reference to a slogan used by Toyota Motor Corporation from 1979 to 1985. *Both Amanda Bearse and David Garrison do not appear in this episode. *The scene where Al says "I have the urge to bury some thing big and red" was shown in the 2006 movie Borat. *Mrs. Writeman, the mother of the spoiled teenager in the dealership, is played by Nancy Priddy, the real-life mother of Christina Applegate. *The car dealership that Al goes to is Scott N' Gary Motors. *The panhandler that is in front of the car dealership is played by an uncredited Chuck E. Weiss, a Los Angeles based musician. He would later reprise his role in a few more episdoes during season 4. *The first song that plays when Al pushes his car into the garage is "I Get Around" by the Beach Boys. *The song that plays when Al brings his first used car in is "The Poor Side of Town" by Johnny Rivers. *The song that plays when Al brings his second used car in is "King of the Road" by Roger Miller. *The song that plays when Al finally drives his new car in is "I'm Walking" by Fats Domino. External Links * *''Oh, What a Feeling'' on Bundyology *''Oh, What a Feeling - Transcript'' on albundy.net *''#67 Oh, What a Feeling'' - MWC Podcast on Horrorphilia Category:Season 4 Category:MWC Episodes Category:Episodes